Less Than Perfect
by II PermaFrost II
Summary: Prince Gumball has found himself a lover and won't listen when the Vampire King tells him the unkind truth about his Fruity new boyfriend. Things may have gotten out of hand. "Hey um... Gumball?" Fionna began, "Are you going to unbanish Marshall Lee?" Prince Gumball x Marshall Lee
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!  
I originally put this up on AO3 in July and the Deviant Art annnnd thought I'd put it up over here now too. It was finished last week. :)

Prince Bubba Gumball of the Candy Kingdom was angry. Very angry. So angry he gleefully cooked the creme brulée with the blow torch until it was burnt black and then he burned it some more, pushing the switch harder, doing his level best to make the flames come out faster, bigger and hotter. He wanted that creme brulée to be nothing more than ashes!

When the canister was empty and the former would-be dessert was nothing more than black sludge in the serving dish, the Prince slammed the empty canister down on the table and glared at it for few moments, grinding his teeth angrily.

"Augh! Who does he think he is!?" He roared, whirling around, breathing heavily. "How-How **dare** he!" Shoulders shaking, fingers curling and uncurling, Prince Gumball felt his rage burn hot through his body. "Marshall Lee!" He yelled, storming over to the kitchen window and flinging it open wide. "You're wrong! Do you hear me!? **Wrong**!" He screamed to the world outside.

Some startled birds flew squawking from the trees below and their sudden appearance seemed to drain the anger out of Prince Gumball. Slumping against the window ledge, the Prince ran a hand through his pink hair and sighed, closing his eyes and letting the rage leak out of him.

"...You're wrong. Marshall Lee." He whispered against the candy brick ledge. "So very wrong."

"You're Majesty?"

The sudden voice behind him caused Gumball to abruptly straighten and turn around. Peppermint Maid stood there looking both concerned and slightly scared. Clearing his throat, the Prince summoned up his dignity and tilted his head.

"Y-Yes?"

"Is... Is everything all right? We heard yelling and..." Her eyes slid over to the thoroughly charbroiled dessert on the table top beside her.

"Yes. Just a... A little accident, nothing more." Prince Gumball assured her with a smile and a firm nod.

"Of course." Peppermint smiled and gave a little bow. "Prince Applebottom of the Fruit Kingdom has arrived your Majesty."

The breath froze in his throat and a blush rose to his cheeks. Had the Prince heard his little fit? Oh he hoped not, that would be truly embarrassing.  
Straightening out his crown (it was already straight), brushing some crumbs from his shoulders (there were no crumbs) and smoothing down the wrinkles in his doublet (the invisible ones), Prince Gumball set about making himself presentable.

"H-Has he? I'll be along presently." Satisfied that he looked immaculate, Gumball gestured for Peppermint Maid to lead the way and he left the kitchen without giving the blackened smear in the dish on the table another look or thought.

Prince Applebottom stood in the Audience chamber, the afternoon sunlight beaming down around him and giving him a heavenly glow. He had short, soft looking, perfectly coiffed, starfruit yellow hair and eyes the colour of the bluest blueberries.  
Prince Gumball stopped in the doorway a moment and gave a little breath as he drank in the sight of the Fruit Kingdom Prince.

"Ah, Prince Gumball!" The Fruit Prince turned and looked at him, his face blossoming into a brilliantly charming smile. He walked forward, looking Gumball up and down with a happily helpless look. "I have missed you." He said warmly, holding out a fruit bouquet of artfully cut and decorated kiwi's, starfruit and cherries.

"Oh Applebottom!" Gumball accepted the bouquet gratefully, some part of heart twinging at the sight of the blood red fruits amid the other colours. But the twinge was forgotten instantly as Applebottom took hold of one of his hands.

"I know we only saw each other yesterday, but I feel as though it has been an eternity. Your crown is crooked."

"Oh!" Blushing, Gumball withdrew his hand from Applebottom's, gave a little laugh and reached up, straightening the crown upon his head. "How embarrassing!"

"Truly. Now, please, show me more of your wondrous kingdom!"

Hand slipping back easily into Prince Applebottom's, Gumball sighed in a lovesick fashion, stepping close to the Fruit Prince.

Marshall Lee was _very_ wrong.

"Idiot! Globsdamned **moron**!" The glass shattered against the wall in an explosion of red liquid. " I'm right! I'm fucking right! And it'll be too fucking late by the time Prince I'vegotafuckingpinkstickupmyass knows it! And you know what I'm gonna do? Come on, ask me what I'm gonna do when it happens."

"Uh... What-"

"I'm gonna laugh! I'm gonna laugh right in his stupid little tear stained- cause he's gonna cry- pink baby face. I'm gonna laugh and laugh and dance around his globsdamned castle and tell him that I fucking **TOLD HIM SO**."

"Marsh-"

"And then, he's gonna **BEG ME** to come back to the Candy Kingdom! And you know what? You know fucking **WHAT**? I won't! I won't go back! You don't **BANISH** the globsdamned King of Vampires!"

Fionna watched Marshall rage around her house with growing concern. The Vampire King's eyes were glowing red, his fangs and claws were long and sharp- he looked angry and dangerous.  
He'd shown up at her house (formerly his) and floated in a huffy sort of silence until she'd asked him if anything was wrong; if something had happened.  
Now, Marshall was raging about something to do with Gumball and she was making very little sense from it other than...

"He banished you?" She asked, eyes growing wide.  
Marshall gave a hiss of rage, his body tense and shaking. Fionna wasn't sure she'd ever seen him look so angry. Making sure Cake was firmly behind her, the blonde took a hesitant step forward, flinching as Marshall turned his red eyed gaze onto her.

"Yes... He did."

"Why?"

"Because I told him his new boyfriend was a dickwad."

There was more to it than that, Fionna knew. There had to be something else that had happened, something that Marshall has said or done to make Prince Gumball... Banish him.

"Ar-are you sure he _BANISHED_ you? And not just-"

"Oh, he banished me all right." Marshall gave a bitter sounding laugh. "I was seized by the Banana Guards and everything."

His eyes were still glowing and it was clear he was still seething, but for the moment the Vampire King had stopped throwing things and making a mess of her house. He was floating on his back, arms behind his head, legs crossed – typical lounging position.

Fionna took another step forward; though she was the bravest of the brave, one did not want to get on the bad side of an angry half-demon, half-vampire.

"Marshall... What...What happened?" She asked, genuinely concerned. For all that Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball argued and dug at each other, she knew the two to be surprisingly very close. In fact, when Gumball told her that he was dating someone, she'd been completely thrown off when he didn't say it was Marshall.

"Prince Applebottom happened." Marshall replied, his voice dripping with acid. "And Prince I'msopinkandfuckinperfect can't see that fruitboy is a tragedy waiting to happen."

"But... Marshall..." Fionna braced herself, she was about to step into the danger zone. "Prince Applebottom is... Really nice. Gumball introduced me and-" She stopped as Marshall's eyes flashed at her.

"Applebottom makes _**me**_ look nice." Marshall spat, floating towards her. "Applebottom is going to make Gumball, you and everyone in that fuckin' kingdom cry." Floating nose to nose with her, Marshall's lips curled into a sneer. "And when it happens, I'll write a Globsdamned song about it." He snapped his fingers, giving a nasty sort of smirk and disappeared. "It'll be my next big hit."

Silence reigned through the tree house as Fionna and Cake held their breaths, waiting for Marshall to reappear or do something.

"...Marshall?" Fionna queried, looking around cautiously, the only movement was the steady drip of the red cherry juice running down the wall and pooling on the floor. "Marshall Lee?" Nothing.

"That boy!" Cake exclaimed suddenly, covering her face with her paws. "He is going to be the death of me one day!"

Fionna looked over at the window, curtains fluttering in the breeze.

"Yeah..." Fionna thought for a moment and then, narrowing her eyes, she made a fist and smacked it into her other hand. "Come on Cake! We're going to see Gumball and get to the bottom of this 'banishment' business." She declared, scooping up her backpack.

"And then, after he showed me around his castle and the orchards and the nearby towns- He was right by the way, his orchards are much nicer than mine. He's sending some fruit people over tomorrow to help me with that."

Prince Bubba Gumball of the Candy Kingdom was head over heels in love. He was completely infatuated with the Prince of the Fruit Kingdom.

"We went to his kitchens- which are bigger! He was right! And we baked pastries! We baked pastries together Fionna! He taught me how to make mine better!"

"I thought yours tasted just fine already Gumball."

Prince Gumball waved her comment off with a dismissive flick of his hand. "No no, mine weren't nearly fluffy or crisp enough and never tasted quite right."

"Fluffy enough... Gumball, the **FLUFFY PEOPLE** taught you how to bake pastries!"

Laying on Gumball's bed, Fionna watched her friend move about his room, telling her about the week he'd spent over in the Fruit Kingdom with his ever loving boyfriend.  
He and Prince Applebottom had been together for little over three months now and it was clear to anyone and everyone that they were totally in love.

It was good for both of the kingdoms- the Candy Kingdom was getting the very best of fruit in trading, as well as new tips and tricks to try and the Fruit Kingdom was learning the art of Candy making and sweets.  
It was a good arrangement royally it seemed, but there were... Things that Fionna wasn't sure about.

"Hey um... Gumball?"

"And then we- Hm?" Prince Gumball paused in his reliving the dance he and Applebottom had shared in the recent Fruit Kingdom Ball. He looked at her, tilting his head to the side.

"Are you going to unbanish Marshall Lee?"

The silence was so thick, Fionna thought she could taste it. That had been happening a lot since Gumball and Applebottom had gotten together. The worst had been when she'd asked Gumball the first time about Marshall's banishment. They hadn't talked about it since.

"Gumball?" Rolling over onto her stomach, Fionna rested her chin on the back of her hands, looking at the Pink Prince. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking down at his fluffy pink slippers and for once, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
Marshall Lee had been 'banished' from the Candy Kingdom many times over the years, but he'd always be back after a few days, laughing and playing (sometimes cruel) jokes on Prince Gumball and his Candy people. The banishment was never a serious thing that lasted- Gumball never really meant it and Marshall never took it seriously.

Until this time.

The Vampire King hadn't been seen in the Candy Kingdom since he'd been seized and thrown from the Castle by the Banana Guards.

"What... Happened anyway? Gumball? What did Marshall say?"

Prince Gumball's hands curled into fists at his sides and he glared at the floor, shoulders shaking for a moment.

"Tsk..." Making a noise, Gumball ran a hand over his hair and rolled his eyes, the tension draining out of his body as he shuffled over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of it and looked at his hands between his knees.  
"I've never had a lover, just for the sake of love." He said quietly, "It's always been some arrangement for the sake of the Kingdom- for either mine or theirs." He drew a breath, moving his fingers absently. Fionna listened intently. "It was at the Cube Kingdom's Queen's birthday banquet that I really talked to Prince Applebottom for the first time five months ago." Prince Gumball smiled and looked up, a blush blossoming across his cheeks at the warm memory.

Fionna smiled at the sight, resting her cheek on a hand.

"We must've talked for hours. Just talked. A few days after, I received a letter from Prince Applebottom. Not one requesting a meeting, or something to do with running our countries. It was just... A letter, to continue our conversation. I... Wrote back. And received another one and another one."

The Prince gave a little laugh, looking back down and resting his hands on either side of him.

"I know I must sound a lovesick fool."

Fionna smiled and poked his side, wiggling closer to him.

"Not at all! Keep going!"

"We just... kept writing letters for a few weeks, then he wanted to come see me. He wanted to see me. Not the Kingdom, not the Castle, not anything else. He wanted to come see me. And he kept coming over after that. I'd still write and receive letters, but I'd see him in between too and then one day... Oh Fionna..." He sighed and a dreamy sort of smile drifted across his face. Fionna giggled, her eyes glistening as she listened to Gumball talk- he looked so happy.  
"You were the first I told. I was very excited to be sharing such wonderful news. Peppermint Maid already knew, she's far too perceptive she is. Then Lord Monochromicorn and it was..." The smile slowly fell from Gumballs face, and his brows came together. "About a week after that I told Marshall."

The silence fell on the room again; Marshall's name hanging thickly in the air. Gumball swallowed.

"He... was most displeased. I..." He drew a breath, hands gripping his knees.

"Gumball? What did he say?" Fionna asked, pushing herself up, waiting to finally hear what had happened between the two boys- what had after so long, made them go their separate ways.

"He told me that... In much less polite terms- that Prince Applebottom wasn't good for me and that he was a terrible person. I, of course argued with him but he... He got so angry. He said awful lies about Applebottom! Told me that if ever there was a 'rotten fruit in the barrel' he was it. Marshall he... Said that the things he knew about Applebottom would 'curdle my cream' if he told me." Gumball took a breath, hot tears springing to his eyes. "I won't repeat the vulgarity he threw at me about Applebottom, but I'd heard enough of his lies and I, well... we-we fought, Fionna."

The blonde girl felt her heart reach out for Gumball. The Prince rubbed the back of his head looking ashamed, a few tears leaving glistening trails down his face.

"I said... Unkind things to Marshall Lee." The Prince whispered quietly. "I think I... I think I may have hurt him, Fionna."

Gumball looked so sad then, that Fionna moved and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his back.

"It's okay Gummy... it's okay." She whispered, recalling how angry and upset Marshall had been in her house afterward.  
Gumball drew a shuddering breath and raised a hand, setting it against hers on his chest.

"I regret it. But he... He had no right or cause to say such things! None!" Sniffing, Gumball angrily wiped away his tears. "Until he apologizes for telling such nasty lies, he is not welcome here Fionna." Disengaging her arms from him, the Prince stood abruptly and marched across the room and braced himself on the window ledge, brows furrowed, jaw set.

Fionna slid off the bed and followed him, standing a little ways behind the Candy Prince.

"Gumball... You know Marshall won't. You know he'll never say sorry for it."

"Then I guess he's never coming back."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mow."

Somewhere, a cave owl hooted.

"Mrow."

Swamp frogs croaked.

"Mrooow."

Batting at the dangling fingers with her paw, the white zombie cat meowed insistently up at the vampire floating above his bed, where he'd been sulking for the past three nights.

Oh sure, he'd hovered away from his bed a few times, he even attempted tidying the generally messy little shack. But not once did he go farther than his own wooden porch, choosing instead to stay inside and hate the world without.

Floating on his side, one arm clutching a pillow under his head, the other hanging listlessly below him, the Vampire King appeared to be sleeping at first glance, but upon closer inspection, Marshall's black eyes were open and he was looking at some spot on the wall. He wasn't sure what it was or how long it had been there, but it kind of looked like a bat. Cool.

Schwarbelle batted at his fingers again and Marshall absently floated a little lower, scratching her ears and earning himself a purr of approval.

He stayed like that for a moment until sucking in a sudden breath, the vampire dropped his pillow and floated onto his back, glaring up at the ceiling.

"What the **hell** am I doing?" He growled, angry all over again. "Why the fuck am I listening to Prince Pinkboy?" The vampire gave a toneless laugh. "You can't banish me!"

He was suddenly down by his door, hand resting on the rusty knob. Marshall Lee chuckled, already plotting what he'd do to terrorize the Candy people this time. Oh yes, Prince Gumball would have to be reminded the hard way what happened to those who pissed off the Vampire King.

But the door stayed shut and the grey hand gradually slid off it.

It had been three nights since Gumball had told him about Applebottom. Three nights since he'd broken things in Fionna's house and three nights since Gumball had him forcibly ejected from the Candy Kingdom.

"I don't even care." He snarled, eyes flashing red. Taking a deep breath, Marshall blinked a few times, swallowing back the rage and the hurt that were beginning to well inside him again. "I don't care." He repeated, grinding it out between his teeth. "If Prince Gumwad wants to mack on slimy, tasteless lumps of fruit, he's more than welcome."

By rights, the door knob should've been a twisted lump of metal with the intense, heated glare Marshall was giving it.

"I don't **fucking care**!" Marshall Lee growled again, eyes flashing, nails growing longer as he suddenly looked around for something to destroy.

His gaze fell onto a hapless couch cushion and with a roar of rage he seized it.

"Don't you come crying to **ME **when it all blows up in your fucking pink little **face**, Gumball!" Feathers and chunks of fabric flew about the room as Marshall mercilessly destroyed the cushion. "Applebottom is going to **fuck **you! And then he's gonna **dump** you!" The vampire cackled. "I told you Gumball. I told you and you wouldn't listen. No... No... You know Applebottom **better** than a thousand year old vampire who's seen **everything**!"

Schwarbelle crawled under Marshall's bed as the Vampire King gave way to his rage and hurt once again, shrieking the entire fight Prince Gumball aloud, reliving it with himself as he found the last few things in his house he hadn't destroyed yet.

Posters were ripped off the walls, a rug was torn up, a vase with grey roses exploded as the Vampire King struck it.

"And then you- **You**!" Gripping at his hair, Marshall slunk down into a table chair, rage leaking from his body and leaving behind an empty, sad feeling. "You said... You..."

It was a good thing zombie cats couldn't talk. But then, no one would've believed Schwarbelle anyway if she'd told them Marshall Lee, Prince of the Nightosphere, had cried.

It wasn't as though it was the first time someone had such things to him. And it **definitely **wasn't as though what Gumball had said and done were the worst that had ever happened to him. No. All things considered, compared to past things, it had been relatively easy, something that he should've been able to brush off like sugar dust.

So why did it hurt so much? Why did it feel like a stake in his cold, still heart? Why had the dead blood in his veins burn hot and why did he globdamned **care** so much? It was only Prince Pinkandfuckingperfect, not anybody actually important.

Marshall Lee gave a hollow, choking laugh.

Except he didn't care. He didn't. It wasn't as if some part of him actually liked Gumball and had been kind of, but not really hoping that maybe the Candy Prince sorta, but not exactly at least thought of him as a friend. Globdammit.

Globfucking**dammit**.

Scratching the surface of the table, Marshall sniffed and looked up. He was hungry. Maybe that was his problem. He hadn't had any red in days. That was why he was so emotional - no food could do that to anyone.

Like he actually cared about Gumball not thinking he was worth shit.

Leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his inky black hair, the vampire took a steadying breath. Glad to have finally figured out what the actual problem was. He'd have to go get something to eat, there wasn't anything red left in his house.

But not the Candy Kingdom. He wouldn't go to the Candy Kingdom – not because he'd been banished, but because it was boring as all hell.

But where would he go to get food? Maybe Fionna's... Nah, she'd wanna talk about Prince Pinkshitforbrains.

A thought suddenly struck the vampire and slow smile spread across his face. He knew the perfect place to go get some red – he might even hang out there for awhile.

~

"**Murder! MURDER!**" Screaming, the strawberry man fell to his knees, clutching at the vines growing along the ground, their once luscious, red fruit a sickly grey, as though the very life had been sucked out of them.

The Fruit Kingdom had a dark secret – a terrible dark secret.

As far as all the other Kingdoms were concerned, the Fruit Kingdom was a happy, joyful place with nothing wrong and Prince Applebottom had every intention of keeping it that way.

But his precious Kingdom had been plagued recently; plagued a black spot of terror.

There was a monster hiding out in the lush orchards of his Kingdom.

It had started a month ago and it had started within the castle grounds. An entire red delicious apple tree had been the first victim.  
Prince Applebottom had woken to the screaming of some Grape maids and after running to see what was amiss, he'd found the tree – and the fruit lying scattered in the grass around it, completely drained of red pigment and flavour.

The next night it was a cranberry bush out in the city and then raspberries and then finally, one of his own precious dark red cherry trees fell to creature; the Vampire.

For that was what Applebottom knew it to be. A vampire. What other monster from the Nightosphere drank the very colour of life from things?

But there hadn't been any Vampires in his Kingdom for little over a century, so the Prince was completely baffled as to why one was there now. Heading into the second month of the nightly attacks – for that is what the Fruit People considered them – the Prince was losing his patience.

It wasn't just the fruit plants. Soldiers he'd sent out to track down the creature would be found days later in strange places, nearly drained of all colour and babbling uselessly – terrified of unseen things.

"Dammit!" Cursing, the Fruit Prince slammed his fist down on the table in front of him, striking a large X through 's field on the map before him. The map looked like a strange game of tic tac toe. The blue X's marking where the vampire had struck, the circles marking where he'd found what was left of his Dragonfruit Soldiers.

"Highness... A letter from the Candy Kingdom." The Grape maid curtsied at him and Prince Applebottom regained his composure, taking the sugar paper from the woman.

"Yes, thank you." He sent her away with a curt nod, unfolding the paper and leaning back against the table to read it, his expression softening. Prince Gumball was so sweet. Too sweet, really.

Soon, Prince Applebottom was penning a new letter to Gumball having decided the vampire dilemma could wait a few more moments.

Unfortunately for him, the vampire in question didn't wait, nor did he leave/

Marshall Lee had found his old hidden house in the Forest of Oranges and Kiwi and had set himself up there. He hadn't so much as looked at the place in years, so it was in serious disrepair and smelled like apple cider, but it was his home away from home and was close to food and entertainment. Those things often being one in the same.

He'd honestly only meant to stay a few days, then as he snooped about in the shadows of the Kingdom, he'd started hearing things that made him want to stay a little longer. More to rub in Prince Gumwad's face when he was dumped.

Eventually a few days had turned into a couple weeks and then a couple weeks had turned into month, and then two months and the Vampire King was still having a good time. Which was something no one wanted happening in their Kingdom. Ever.

"**Back**! Back I say! To the Nightosphere with you!"

Cackling, Marshall turned red eyes onto the stupidly brave Dragonfruit soldier. With over two months of his being there, he would've thought they'd learned better than coming at him one at a time.

"**Aarrrrrgh**!" Roaring with furious, righteous bravery, the soldier ran at him, spear held out in front of him as though he would skewer the vampire.

Marshall gave a howling laugh, a frightening, toothy grin upon his grey face. He truly looked like a mad monster as he spread his arms wide, awaiting the soldier and his harpoon.

Giving a final scream for glory, the soldier lunged forward, his glory scream turning into one of horror as much to his surprise as anybody's, the spear pierced the vampire's body and his momentum carried him forward.

"Heheheh..." Chuckling at the terrified soldier, Marshall reached out and grabbed the spear and pulled it and the soldier closer, ignoring the stinging ache it caused below his ribs. "Well..." He began, voice raspy, tongue flicking out over his long fangs. "You got me. What next?"

"**Demon!**" The Soldier shrieked, letting go of the spear and stumbling backwards. "Y-You won't!" The soldier swallowed, drawing a short knife. "You won't ruin the Prince's special night! No!" He charged again and Marshall, laughing out loud, tugged the spear from his body and struck the soldier with it, knocking the fruit man to the ground.

He hovered over the fallen soldier.

"Special night, eh?" The Vampire King tilted his head. "Let's make it extra special, you and I."

Screaming, the Dragonfruit soldier flailed his arms and legs uselessly, he was held tightly in the large, clawed hands of the vampires giant bat form. He knew this was it. This was how he died.

The Fruit Castle drew steadily closer; it was all lit up for the special evening. Multi-coloured lights flashed and shimmered around it, acting almost like a beacon to the giant bat who's large, powerful wings beat the night air with steady constant strokes.

The soldier fervently hoped someone would hear his shrieking and look up to see Evil Incarnate flying over head, but as far as he could tell, no one did. Or it was possible that the alarm was being raised, he just couldn't hear it over his own terrified howls and the wind whistling past his ear holes.

The vampire suddenly angled up sharply and the Fruit solider found himself wrapped around and clinging to the flag pole on the tallest spire of the castle, the vampire – no longer in his bat form floating upside down an arms length away from him and snickering, his red eyes glowing. If he lived through this, the soldier knew those eyes would forever haunt his nightmares.

"So, tell me~" The vampire crooned, turning onto his back and lazily floating around the terrified soldier. "What's this special night for?"

The soldier summoned up the last dregs of his courage.

"**Never**! I'll never tell!"

"Uh... huh..." The vampire pointedly looked downwards. "We're up pretty high..." The vampires nose was touching the soldiers. "Pretty long way to fall." He chuckled, a wicked grin splitting his face, red eyes flashing. "They'd probably be scraping you up for days."

The soldiers nerves failed him completely and he clung to the flag pole, sobbing.

"No! No! Please! Not that!"

Marshall snickered and returned to his floating lounge, slowly circling the soldier.

"So... What's the special night for? Prince Applebottom's birthday?" He turned over, resting his hands on his chin and quirking an eyebrow.

"N-No!" Squeezing his eyes shut, the soldier wailed. "It's his engagement par-par-parteeeeheeeee..." He sobbed.

"What?" All trace of mirth was gone from Marshall's face, as he drew close to the soldier. "What do you mean? They've only been dating two months."

Engagement party? After two months? That wasn't like Gumball at all. It was completely irrational and a stupidass thing to do. Was Prince Pinkandsofriggenperfect that determined to prove him wrong?

"To Princess Bubblebaaaaaaath!" The soldier wailed, sobbing grossly. He heaved and cried, eyes squeezed shut, expecting to feel the vampires hot breath on his peel and those clawed hands prying him off the flag pole before dropping him to is doom. When nothing more came, the soldier opened his eyes and found himself completely alone.

The ballroom inside the castle was beautifully decorated. Bubble like balloons floated and bounced about, sparkling in the light. Gossamer hangings fell from the ceiling, casting shimmering, dancing shadows about the large room.

Tables laden with beautiful looking desserts and sweets adorned the room here and there, luring party goers dressed in their finery with their smells and tastes.

Standing hand in hand with always gorgeous and iridescent Princess Bubblebath was none other than his royal Highness, Prince Applebottom, looking resplendent in a suit the colour of white grapes.

"Oh Applebottom!" The Princess bubbled, sipping at a fizzy drink – a specialty of the Candy Kingdom.

Floating nearby invisibly, Marshall's eyes narrowed as he carefully drew closer, hovering over the heads of the Prince and Princess.

"It's all so delicious!"

The Prince laughed.

"Yes, I must say my new trade agreement with the Candy Kingdom has worked out quite well." He clinked glasses with her.

"Oh Applebottom... You evil little bastard..." Marshall whispered, moving a little lower.

"Prince Gumball has been ever so agreeable." Applebottom continued. "Sharing with us his sweet making skills, all so that we might have the most perfect wedding my darling."

Princess Bubblebath fluttered his sparkly eyelashes at the Prince.

"What a kind thing to do! We'll have to be sure he gets an invitation!"

"Of course my dear. But he is a busy fellow. He-" Blinking, Applebottom paused and felt the top of his head and looked up.

"What is it my love?"

"I thought I felt..." He patted his head again, wondering where the water drip had come from.

Prince Applebottom never did realize how close he'd come to having wicked, long fangs imbedded in his fruity little head.


	3. Chapter 3

Four months.

Four glorious months.

Giving a lazy smile to his reflection in the mirror, Prince Gumball tied his lavender cravat into place, his thoughts clearly on other things.  
While he was normally a very busy man, today would be different. Today he would have time for only one person and one person only, instead of spreading himself out among the citizens of his country.

Today, Prince Gumball was going to pay his loving, wonderful boyfriend a surprise visit.

Usually, it was Prince Applebottom who came to see him, usually announced, but sometimes he'd drop in as a surprise. He would then, without interrupting his day whatsoever, simply join him on his errands. Always offering suggestions as to how he could do things better of course. Prince Applebottom was never without advice.

"You're Highness? Are you all right?"

"Hm? Pepper? Yes, I'm quite alright. Why?" The Prince looked curiously at his maid, wondering when she'd even come into his room.

"You've been tying your cravat on for nearly ten minutes now, Prince."

"Oh." Gumball gave an embarrassed chuckle and quickly neatened his neck tie and the folded his hands behind his back. "I guess I'm just thinking of other things, Peppermint." The blush on his cheeks told the maid exactly what it was he'd been thinking of and she gave him a motherly look, patting his arm.

"Lord Monochromicorn is ready and waiting to take you to the Fruit Kingdom." She informed him, "I believe he has plans with Cake afterward, so you'll be able to have a nice visit, Prince."

"Excellent." He adjusted his crown and plucked at the sleeves of his shirt. "And Lord Lemongrab had been briefed on his duties today?"

"Yes, you're Highness." Peppermint maid gave a little giggle. "He says you may take a longer trip if you wish."

Prince Gumball rolled his eyes.

"I'll bet he does." He smiled at the maid. "I only plan to be gone for the day. But..." He gave a noncommital shrug and briefly allowed his mind to wander as they left his room.

He might only be planning to stay for the day and to return sometime in the evening right now but... Sometimes, things did happen.

The trip to the Fruit Kingdom seemed to take much longer than usual, even with Lord Monochromicorn's company. Gumball knew it wasn't taking any longer than usual to get to the Fruit Kingdom, but when one was in love, any amount of time spent keeping you away from your other half was far too long.

He gave a wistful sigh and then slapped a hand to his forehead. If Fionna could hear him now.

He hadn't seen much of her recently. A couple weeks ago, she'd told him that she was going to try to track down Marshall Lee. He'd told her at the time not to worry, that the vampire was probably off somewhere sulking, or terrorizing some poor innocent and that they were better off without him but... Truth be told, he himself was starting to get worried.

Giving his head a shake, Prince Gumball frowned. Marshall Lee was definitely not someone he needed to worry about. Wherever the vampire had gone, he was more than welcome to stay there. The Candy Kingdom had been a much quieter place since his banishment and the Prince almost wished they'd argued sooner. Almost.

Soon (but not nearly soon enough), Lord Monochromicorn flew them into Fruit Kingdom Capital, the castle looking as beautiful as ever. Sighing in happiness, he pointed down at the castle doors and asked for Monochromicorn to drop him off there. The Lord was more than happy to do so, eager as he was to go see Cake.

The Dragon Fruit Guards were surprised to see him, saying that they hadn't heard he was coming. Gumball told them that he thought he'd pay their wonderful Kingdom a surprise visit and he was quickly ushered into the Castle.

While Prince Gumball waited in the audience chamber, a grape maid hurried to Prince Applebottom, to inform him of his surprise visitor.

"You're Highness?" She tapped on his room door and heard a startled noise inside. "Prince Applebottom?"

The door opened.

"Yes?" The Prince queried, looking slightly disheveled.

"Prince Gumball has arrived for a visit, Highness." The maid curtsied, missing the Prince's alarmed look. When she looked back up at him, he had a cool, collected expression.

"Ah... has he? Hm... Very good. Ehm... Wait a moment."

The Prince disappeared back inside his room for a few minutes and then emerged once again, Princess Bubblebath with him.

"Will you please escort the Princess to the guest wing?" He instructed his maid, giving the Princess, his fiancee a parting kiss. "I'm sorry my dear, a small matter has arisen." He explained and she set a hand to his face.

"Of course. You are a Prince, I understand." She smiled and then, nodding at the maid, followed her away down the hall.

Prince Applebottom watched them go and then brushed some soap bubbles from his shoulder and headed off to the audience chamber to receive his guest.

Prince Gumball looked quite dashing, dressed in lavender shades that complimented his pink.

"Ah, Gumball!" Prince Applebottom swept the Candy Prince into his arms. "What a pleasant surprise! And I see you did what I said and wore something other than pink. Much better." He nodded in approval and Gumball smiled and nodded, already feeling the warm, fluttering sensation of being near his lover.

"I hope I haven't interrupted anything important?"

Prince Applebottom shook his head.

"Nothing that can't wait until later."

Prince Gumball happily looped his arm through Applebottom's and stepped close to him as the Fruit Kingdom Prince lead the way from the audience room. They went to nowhere in particular, merely walking through the halls of the castle, Prince Applebottom filling the Candy Prince in on the people in the paintings on the castle walls.

Their wanderings eventually brought them to the ball room and Gumball looked around the spacious room, giving his head a shake an almost jealous expression on his face.

"All the rooms in your castle..." He gestured at the large windows. "Are so very... Large."

Prince Applebottom pulled Gumball into his arms and gave him a sultry look.

"Yes..." He agreed. "Many of the things in my kingdom are... Large."

Whatever Gumball might've said to that was startled from him by the sudden loud bang of one the glass balcony doors. Both Princes stared at it swaying in the wind and then, cautiously Applebottom released the Candy Prince and walked over to it, stepping out onto the the small balcony.

"How odd..." He looked around, there wasn't anywhere for anyone to go. The balcony was quite high and while a jump from it likely wouldn't kill anyone, they wouldn't be running anywhere very fast afterward.

Gumball joined him out on the balcony. "Someone must've left it open." He commented, looking around as well.

"No. My people are not as careless as yours." Applebottom answered absently, peering over the balcony edge once again. "Though... that seems to be our only explanation. Hmm..." Shivering, he drew Gumball inside and pulled the doors shut. "Come. Let us go somewhere more... Private, hmm?"

Prince Applebottom lead the way from the ballroom and to his own room, letting his gaze sweep appreciatively over the Candy Prince who was shortly after, in his arms once more.

It was almost like a dance, the way they moved about the room, wrapped up in each others touch and hold.

Falling onto the bed, they embraced wordlessly for a moment, tugging at one anothers clothing (curse you royal layers!) until Prince Applebottom breathlessly stopped Gumball.

"J-Just hold on a moment." He gasped, claiming another kiss before climbing off the bed.  
Gumball sat up and watched Applebottom move to his bureau. Deciding to get things moving a little faster, he leaned over, intent on pulling off his boots when something shiny caught his eye.

"...Applebottom? What's this?"

In the guest wing of the castle, Princess Bubblebath sipped at fizzy drinks and primped and preened herself in her suite. She didn't know when Applebottom would be back from whatever errand he was running, but she wanted to look her very best for when her darling returned.

Perched at the vanity in the room, she adjusted her cascading, bubbly hair so that it framed her pretty face perfectly, humming a little song to herself when the room door slowly opened.

Blinking, she looked over at it.

"Hello?" She called, rising from her little chair. "Is someone there?" She called again, stepping over to the door, expecting to see a grape servant of some sort. There wasn't anyone there and confused, she poked her head out into the hall. Looking one way, she saw no one, looking the other way... Another door slowly swung open. "Hello? Prince Applebottom?" The pretty princess called, walking out into the hallway and heading for the open door.

Once again there wasn't anyone there, just another hallway – with a door slowly opening about halfway down.

Princess Bubblebath giggled. Prince Applebottom certainly liked to play his games and cheerily she hurried over to the door.

She came out at the top of the left side of a staircase and quickly she hurried down the stairs, pausing to look around at the landing. There were stairs that went down into the main castle lobby and another set of stairs that went up to the right, leading to the other side of the castle.

Down in the lobby, there was a Grape maid mopping the floor and Princess Bubblebath was about to hail her when the door at the top of the right staircase swung open. Smiling, the Princess hurried up the stairs and through the door.

Like before, she looked up and down the hall, hurrying towards the next door that opened. This one brought her into yet another hall – the one that housed Applebottoms chamber and she gave a little laugh. This was her Prince's way of letting her knew he was ready for her. What a trickster! She practically skipped to Applebottom's room.

"What is-?" Applebottom turned around, a jar of apple jelly in his hand.

Prince Gumball was sitting on the edge of his bed, look just as ravished as he and holding onto a shimmery, bubbly object. The pink Prince turned it over in his hands, looking questioningly at Applebottom.

"Is this... Is this a bubble bra?" He asked confusedly.

Applebottom stared at it, brain misfiring.

"Applebottom." Gumball stood, "Is this yours?"

The Fruit Prince blinked and walked over.

"No." He said matter-of-factly. "One of the maids must've left it here." He reached out to take it when quite suddenly, with a giggle the door opened.

"Oh Apple bottom you-!" Princess Bubblebath looked just as startled to see Prince Gumball as he was to see her. She blinked, mouthing wordlessly as she took in the odd scene of both Princes standing by Applebottom's bed, clothes in disarray and looking at, "...You're showing guests my bra!?" Turning bright pink, she covered her face with her hands, giving an embarrassed cry. "Darling! How could you!?"

"Oh glob!" Gumball fumbled with the undergarment for a moment, eventually dropping it and stepping back away from it and Prince Applebottom, his own face burning with embarrassment. "I do apologize! I found it and I-" Prince Gumball stopped. "Darling?" He prompted, looking at Applebottom.

The Fruit Prince looked as though he'd been sucking on lemons.

Not finding any answers from his boyfriend, Gumball looked back at Princess Bubblebath who was now peering at them from between her fingers.

"What do you mean darling?" He asked again, flicking a glance at Applebottom.

"Well..." Princess Bubblebath squeaked, lifting her face from her hands, cheeks still bright red. "What else do you call your fiancee?"

Gumball felt as though he'd been slapped, doused with cold honey and then slapped again. Mouthing wordlessly, he looked at Applebottom, awaiting an explanation.

"That's... er..."

Thankfully (or not), Prince Applebottom was interrupted in his stammered attempt at speech by a sudden laugh in the room.

Floating behind Princess Bubblebath, Marshall Lee, the Vampire King shimmered into view, laughing a cold, cruel laugh.

"I told you Gumball!" He cackled. "I told you!"

"**You**!" Prince Applebottom shrieked, eyes growing wide as he pointed an accusatory finger at the vampire. "**Demon**!"

Marshall Lee laughed again, floating over to the Fruit Prince, hovering just over his head.

"Okay, okay." He ran a hand through his hair, smirking. "So, you're the one who's been playing Prince Candyman over there for a fool for **months**! Just for all of his sweet secrets, **while** cheating on Bubbles because she's too stupid to notice and **I'M** the monster?" Marshall laughed some more, moving to float over by the scandalized Princess.

"Sorry Soapsuds, your Prince has been doing a dude." He glided to the devastated looking Gumball, crossing his arms and leaning in close he whispered darkly. "I. Told. You."

Gumball didn't answer, he just stared at the shiny bra on the floor.

Prince Applebottom spluttered, his perfect demeanor vanishing as he lunged out at Marshall, seizing the Vampire King by the arm and jerking him close.

"**YOU**!" He snarled, spit flying from his lips.

Marshall's eyes grew red, fangs lengthening. Princess Bubblebath shrieked and backed away.

"Don't push your luck Fruit boy..." Marshall snarled, "It won't go well for you." He promised.

Frightened, Applebottom stumbled away from the Vampire King and started bellowing for his guards.

The sudden noise and even the appearance of Marshall's demon eyes seemed to snap Gumball out of the stupor he'd fallen into.

"Take me home." He said simply, as Prince Applebottom yelled for the Dragonfruit soldiers. Marshall Lee stopped menacing the Fruit Prince and turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"Take. Me. Home." Gumball repeated, with more force.

Marshall snorted.

"Gummy, you got an-"

"Just **shut up** Marshall Lee and take me **home**!" Prince Gumball commanded, seizing the front of Marshall's shirt, hand trembling, eyes bright with hot tears.

The vampire looked at the Candy Prince's face for a moment and then reaching up, he curled his fingers around the shaking hand buried his shirt.

The sound of ripping fabric filled the air, followed by the breaking of glass as the giant black bat smashed through the room window, clutching Prince Gumball in one clawed hand.

"I told you this would happen Gumball! I fucking told you! But nooooo! Prince Applebottom is nice! He'd **never** do anything to hurt you!"

Clutching the edge of his room desk, Prince Gumball squeezed his eyes shut, letting Marshall's rant wash over him until-

"I'm **sorry**! Is that what you want to hear!?"

Prince Gumball effectively cut off Marshall Lee's tirade, a tear sliding past a quivering lip. Angrily, the Prince brushed it away.

"You were right, Marshall Lee. About e**verything**!" Taking a deep breath, his gaze dropped from the startled vampire and to the floor. "Everything..."

Silence settled between them and Marshall began to speak, pausing as he watched several tear drops hit the candy tile. Lowering himself to stand on the floor, the vampire licked his lips and ran and uncertain hand through his hair.

"Fuck... Gumball I-"

"Must you?"

"Huh?"

"Must you always curse and swear?" Prince Gumball glared at Marshall, the vampire giving him a wide eyed look.

"What?"

"Would it really **kill you** to say please?!"

Flabbergasted, Marshall Lee stared at Prince Gumball like the man had lost his mind.

"Well **excuse ME** you're Highness!" Marshall's eyes flashed red.

"Just get out Marshall!" Turning away from the Vampire, Gumball pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand hugging his own middle.

"Wha-?"

"**Leave**! Marshall Lee! Just **GO**!"

There was no reply.

Prince Gumball looked up, the only movement was that of the window curtain blowing in the night breeze.

Wrapping his arms about himself tightly, the Prince walked over his bed, lay down and curled up, body shaking. He never noticed the window sliding shut, keeping the cold night air out.


	4. Chapter 4

"You were in the **Fruit** Kingdom!?"

"Mmhm..."

"But what were you doing there?"

"Sampling the local delicacies."

"So you were... terrorizing the populace?"

"Delicacies... Population... When you're a fruit with legs, they're technically the same thing."

"Marshall!" Shaking her head in disbelief at the vampire King, Fionna slowly sunk down onto the couch, watching him strum his guitar.

"What?" Marshall Lee flashed the human girl a toothy grin. "Brought some excitement into their fruity little lives, gave em' some juice, know what I mean? Besides..." He floated up off the floor, cradling his guitar in his arms, fingers absently plucking a few notes. "Kept me out of Prince Gumbutt's hair, didn't it?"

Noting the sudden bitter edge to Marshall's voice, Fionna gave him an uncertain smile.

"But, since when do you even pay attention to banishment? Hmm...? You're the Vampire King!" The blonde exclaimed gesturing enthusiastically with her hands.

Marshall didn't answer, he just continued playing an unfamiliar tune on his guitar in moody silence.

"Marshall Lee? Why did-?"

The guitar suddenly got very loud as Marshall started playing with a new fervour, as though he suddenly figured out something about his new song and needed to play it. Or he just needed to make sure Fionna didn't try to talk about feelings with him.

The human girl sat listening to the tune for a bit; she'd rather missed listening to Marshall's music. This particular song, however, wasn't one she recognized.

"What are you playing?" She asked, when he quieted down again. The vampires lips slowly pulled back into a smile.

"My next big hit." He said simply and Fionna felt a chill run down her spine as she recalled the last thing he'd said the last time they talked.

"Y-Your... next..." Fionna gave the vampire a sharp look. "Marshall Lee. You're not really-"

The vampire let out a high, cold laugh and sang in a mocking tone,

"He cheated; made him feel no good! I told you that he would! I knew he'd make him cry~!"

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna jumped up from the couch, lunging at the vampire, her voice cracking in sudden anger. "Don't you dare!" She snarled as he floated up out of her reach, laughing.

"At his house he found her clothes~" He added, giving a mean little snicker as he swung upside down, eyes turning red in his mirth. "Tried to play him and saaaaaaay-" He was suddenly nose to nose with Fionna, "Whose are those?"

"Marshall! No!"

Cackling, Marshall Lee floated back away from her and strummed a few rapid notes on his guitar, a decidedly evil grin splitting his face.

"I think it'll go over well, don't you?"

It had been a month, or four weeks, if you preferred things counted in weeks, and for the really picky, thirty days since Prince Gumball had visited the Fruit Kingdom. But really, who was counting? He certainly wasn't.

"Ugh, what is wrong with me?" The Prince in question muttered, "The ice cream should be next to the chocolate fountain! Not the doughnuts! Though... I suppose you could cover those with warm, melty chocolate too... Hmm..."

Holding a clipboard and absently checking things off, writing things down and crossing things out, the Candy Kingdom Prince went over the table arrangement plans for the Biennial Ball that would be taking place a few days (three, for the type that liked to keep things organized).

He was walking through the castle ball room, deciding where the tables holding what would go, where the band would be and what sorts of decorations would adorn the walls and pillars.

_'This is your ball room? Rather small isn't it?'_

"Peppermint, please make sure I have enough chocolate chips for the cookies. It was so embarrassing last time when there weren't nearly enough."

_'I suppose you could hold shindigs of some sort here...'_

"Also, I... uh..."

Trailing behind her Prince, writing her own notes and crossing things out as Gumball changed his mind was the ever dutiful Peppermint Maid and as Prince Gumball lost his train of thought, her eyes lifted from the paper and to his back, taking in the slouched shoulders and the sort of defeated puff of air from the Prince's lips.

"Do you have enough cream for the cakes, Highness?"

"No! That's right. Please, make sure to have more brought to the royal kitchens."

"Yes Prince Gumball. Perhaps you should take a break?"

"No, I..." Gumball sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "Perhaps I will. Yes, a short break." Excusing himself from his servant, the Candy Prince walked over to the balcony on the far end of the ball room and stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air.

It had been thirty days since his rather eventful venture into the Fruit Kingdom - thirty days since he'd had his heart ripped out and broken.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gumball looked up and mentally scolded himself.

He was being dramatic again and it was silly. He was over Prince Applebottom, mostly. Sort of. He was over the Fruit Prince himself - being several centuries old tended to make heartbreak a little easier to bear - but... he certainly wasn't over how Applebottom had made him feel.

All of those sly little comments here and there, telling him how he was lacking, that he wasn't good enough.

"How could I have been so stupid...?" The pink Prince murmured again, the question he'd been asking himself for weeks. "So foolish..."

It didn't help that he'd been warned beforehand of what would happen, and instead of heeding said warning, he'd donned rose coloured glasses and lashed out, condemning the words as lies. He hadn't listened then and he hadn't really listened to the things Prince Applebottom had been saying about his Kingdom and him.

In short, he'd been a lovesick fool.

_'Nothing at all like the grand events I host.'_

Turning away from the breathtaking sight of the Candy Kingdom at twilight, Prince Gumball left the balcony and want back inside to finish working on the preparations for the ball.

The fizzy punch was excellent. The chocolate covered doughnuts were a dream and no one seemed to notice that the strawberry filling was more of a puree than it was a jam.

No one but Fionna, that is. She giggled at the thoroughly blended fruit in her pastry, enjoying it with a relish. Gumball's biennial ball was in full swing. The band was playing beautiful music and the guests, dressed in their very best, were dancing, singing, talking and eating. As always, the Candy Kingdom biennial ball was a rousing success.

But the human girl was nervous. There was one guest that had yet to show up, and for once, she was secretly hoping he wouldn't.  
Fionna knew Marshall Lee considered himself a villain and that he was in actuality the Prince of Nightosphere, which made being evil pretty much second nature to him, but... She never really, fully, honestly believed him to a evil, vindictive sort of person.

The Vampire King played jokes – sometimes mean ones – but he was at heart, despite what he said, a nice guy, right? After hearing those few lines mockingly sung in his living room a few days prior, Fionna wasn't sure anymore. If Marshall were to sing so crudely about what transpired between Applebottom and Gumball, it would be more than mean. It'd be downright cruel and the end of their friendship.

Dodging a few requests to dance, Fionna made her way over the Candy Kingdom Prince, sliding up to his side and looping her arm through his.

"Fionna!" The Prince greeted her with a warm smile. He was dressed in his usual pink – the lavender had taken a back seat in the last month, and he looked the perfect prince. "You look wonderful!"

"Great party, Gumball! I like the ice cream and doughnuts being next to the chocolate." The two shared a laugh, agreeing that it had been one of Gumball's more genius ideas. "You're enjoying everything too right?" The blonde asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yes Fionna, never fear." The Prince smiled at her, leading her with him as he greeted people. "Except... People keep asking me about the... the, uh..."

"Prince Gumball! Wherever is that nice fellow who was with you at the last party?"

"Ah! He uh... Couldn't make this evening I'm afraid."

Hedging around the question and the curious guest, Gumball quickly drew Fionna away.

"They keep asking me that."

"Oh Gummy..."

Together they walked around the ball room, greeting people and making small talk, and eventually, Fionna began to think that Marshall simply wasn't going to show up.

As always, the Vampire King liked to prove her wrong.

The band was in the middle of a song when they came to a startled halt.

"Thanks guys, I'll take it from here."

The hair on the back of Fionna's neck stood up as she and Gumball spun around to see Marshall reclining in the air in front of the band stand, guitar in hand and sultry smile on his face.

"Marshall Lee is gonna sing a song!" The Lumpy Space Prince yelled, prompting cheers and screams of adoration from many of the guests. The Vampire King's voice was something close to famous in the land of Aaa.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna shouted, running towards the stage. The dark boy in question merely winked at her and strummed his fingers on his guitar, the sound slightly different from what she'd heard back in his house. "Don't!" Fionna warned, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

As per usual, Marshall ignored her command and began to sing.

"I know how you feel inside... You're in love annnnd so am I~" He gave a soft laugh at the dreamy sighs that echoed through the ball room, floating up a little higher, out of Fionna's reach. "But you're with some other guy... I should be," The vampire looked towards the ceiling. "The one by your side!"

Fionna stopped trying climb the nearby pillar (to take him out) and looked at the vampire in confusion.

Marshall was suddenly floating several feet in front of Gumball, the Prince looking stunned.

"He cheated! Made you feel no good! I told you that he would! I knew he'd make you cry~"

"Mar-Marshall, wha...?" Prince Gumball blinked, taking a nervous step back as Marshall floated closer.

"You're broken... let me make it better~! Glue you back together! Just give me a try!" Marshall's voice washed over the mesmerized crowd. Fionna dropped from the pillar, staring at the Vampire in amazement.

"I-I..." Prince Gumball was completely floored as everyone around them started cheering and shouting. Marshall floated a few feet about his head, leaning back and singing softly.

"At his house you... Found her clothes. Tried to play you and saaaay, whose are those?" He turned over and looked down at Gumball. "He's so stupid~ Here's how I know! What kinda genius would let you goooo?"

He was down on the floor, one hand grabbing onto Gumball's as he continued serenading the room.

"He's conceited! Only 'bout himself! He loves nobody else! He can't even fly!" Marshall took Gumball's other hand and floated slightly off the floor, hovering just over the Prince's head as he started to rap.

"It's gonna take time to heal that hole, exactly how long, I don't know! But you got pain and I know a remedy!"The vampire grinned and drew his face close to Gumball's. "You gotta start kickin' it with someone like me!" He released the Candy Prince's hands and did a slow, backwards flip through the air, floating away from him. "Now you're over-analyzing all of your thoughts, start to thinkin' it's all your fault! But Gummy boy don't you go and blame yourself... He's just a douchebag! He's just a **douchebag**!"

Grasping his guitar in his hands once more, the vampire flung his head back, "Ooohhhhh! I was hopin~ You'd let me replace him... I would straight erase him! Right out of your mi~ind!" Marshall floated down in front of Prince Gumball again, smiling through his song at the blush on both his own and the Prince's face. "Pretty pretty please!" He pleaded in song, "Don't you ever ever feel! Like you're less than, fucking perfect! If you get with me! I won't ever make you feel ~ Any less than, fucking perfect! You'll see..."

He was close enough for Gumball to reach out and touch and as the stunned Prince moved to do just that, Marshall Lee vanished.


	5. Chapter 5 (final)

A loud knock sounded on the wooden door.

No regrets.

Regret was a pointless thing. There was no point in wishing you hadn't done something that you did, because there simply wasn't anyway to change it. So really, the only option was to acknowledge that you fucked up and should've thought things through a little better and then move on.

Another knock.

Yep. No regrets.

Oh, but _Glob_ Marshall was really, _really_ wishing he'd thought crashing Prince Gumball's biennial ball through a little bit more.

He didn't care that pretty much all of Aaa would know that he'd essentially asked Prince Gumball out. He didn't care that his reputation might've changed just a little bit (but only a bit, right?) and he didn't care that the next time he saw Fionna, she'd be demanding answers of some sort from him.

No, no... The one, small thing that was making him wish he'd really thought the whole thing through more thoroughly was the person he'd sung the song for.

The Candy Kingdom Prince and the fact that he'd probably want to bitalk/b/i to him about it. At length.

Another loud knock hit the door sharply and Marshall flattened himself against the wall beside the door, eyes wide.

Prince Gumball was out there knocking and he really wanted to come in.

It was the day after the Biennial Ball; only about eight hours since Marshall Lee had proclaimed his feelings for the pink man and for the first time in a long time, the Vampire King was genuinely... afraid. There was a tightness in his throat and a strange tingling in the tips of his fingers that he was sure had nothing to do with his eating some red that was more on the purple side.

"Marshall Lee!" Another knock, along with a sharp shout of his name.

Marshall's fingernails scratched into the wall behind him as his fingers curled. Licking dry lips, the vampire looked at the ceiling for inspiration, ran a hand through his hair, swung himself back to the door and-

"Well, look who's here. The Royal Sweetness himself."

Crossing his arms (to hide the slight tremor), Marshall arched a slim eyebrow and gave Gumball a crooked smile.

The Prince responded with a distinctly unimpressed expression (though his cheeks were pinker than usual).

Then came the silence. It settled heavily between them with Prince Gumball looking the Vampire King up and down, face completely unreadable, as though he were waiting for something.

Marshall Lee on the other hand, was leaning casually against the door frame, lazy grin about his lips and desperately trying to keep various parts of his face from twitching in anxiety.

"Sooo-" He began, simply wanting to break the silence.

"Might I come in?"

Oh. That was what the Prince had been waiting for.

"Uhh... Well~" Marshall drawled, looking at a place above Prince Gumball's head so that he wouldn't have to watch the way his pink eyes narrowed and he wouldn't have to look at the ever darkening frown on the mans otherwise smooth face.

"Marshall Lee..." Gumball began, a hard edge to his voice. The vampire merely laughed at him and floated out of the doorway.

"Chill, Gummy." He jerked his thumb backwards, gesturing for the Prince to enter.

When the door clicked shut, Marshall took a few seconds longer than necessary to turn around. His hand lingered on the doorknob, fingers trembling on the rusted metal.

Okay. He could do this. He was the Vampire King and therefore he was perfectly capable of talking about feelings. He was ready.

"And what brin...gs... Uh..."

He was not ready.

The intense look Prince Gumball was giving him from four feet away had stolen the words right out of Marshall's throat.

Gumball lifted a finger, the sharp gesture effectively cutting off any sort of stammered recovery attempt Marshall might've tried.

"You are going to **think** about your next words to me Marshall Lee. They may very well be the last you ever utter in my presence."

Marshall wasn't trembling anymore. He seemed frozen in place by the look Prince Gumball had fixed on him. It was a charged, dangerous stare that made the vampire afraid to even blink. He couldn't tell what was going on the Candy Prince's mind. For once he couldn't read what those pink eyes were telling him; he didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what to say.

"I..."

He was the Vampire King Globdammit! Not some pansy child from the flower kingdom with a crush!

Crossing his arms once again and hovering slightly into the air, Marshall Lee met Gumball's eyes and his lips curled into his crooked little smile.

"I thought I'd said everything last night." He floated closer to the Prince. "Was I not clear, your Majesty?"

Pink eyes narrowed.

"Marshall, you-"

"Do you need me to repeat it?" Hovering in front of the pink man, slightly above his head, Marshall eyed the perfectly straight crown sitting atop Gumball's pink hair. Reaching up, he touched the it, knocking it slightly askew.

"Marshall Lee! What-" A grey hand grabbed the pink one that was intent on straightening the crown back out.

"It looks better that way."

The vampires feet touched the ground and he straightened, holding Gumball's hand firmly. The Prince was barely an inch taller than he was and for once, it was his turn to be without words.

Cocking his head to the side, Gumball's eyebrows furrowed in question and he looked at their hands, cheeks starting to darken.

"Seriously. And lavender makes you look like the Lumpy Space Prince."

The frown softened and a smile began tugging at pink lips.

"...It does not."

"Okay, maybe not... All lumps and shit, but." Putting his hands behind his head, Marshall Lee leaned back and slowly floated backwards, eyes closed. "S'not your colour dude."

A quiet laugh bubbled into the air and Marshall opened one black eye.

"Whatever am I going to do with you Marshall Lee?" Gumball sighed, his arms were loosely crossed and the rigidness had gone from his body. There was a smile on his lips and he was looking at him in a way that would've made the vampire's heart skip a beat (had it any beats to skip).

Marshall grinned.

"Date me?" He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's either that or bury you in a hole somewhere I suppose."

"Then I'd just come back and haunt you."

"You already do."

"...Touché."

"Did you mean it, Marshall?" Gumball's voice had gotten serious again.

The vampire closed both eyes and and smiled, arms still behind his head.

"Yeah... lavender looks terrible on you."

"Marshall!" There was a hand fisting in his shirt, jerking him forward. Just like the night before, their noses were practically touching and Gumballs breath was dusting over Marshall's face, warming the cool skin.

"I know I'm not fucking perfect Gumball, but I-"

"Wouldn't change a thing."

Hand still curled in Marshall's shirt, Prince Gumball made sure the vampire wouldn't run away like he had the night before.

Marshall Lee was uncouth, rough around the edges and could get on his nerves like no one else could. He was walking nightmare with little to no censor, deplorable housekeeping skills, no table manners and a nasty habit of terrifying anyone he came into contact with at least once; perfect was definitely not a word one would use to describe the Vampire King.

Warm pink lips crashed against cold grey ones.

Less than perfect, was perfect for Prince Gumball.

Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! :D


	6. Less Than Perfect: Just Desserts

One of my readers over on Deviantart requested that Prince Applebottom get what he deserved, so I wrote a bonus chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Heels clicked rhythmically on a hard floor, the sound dulling slightly when those heels thudded onto a plush rug, only to resume clicking on the tiles after.

_**Click...Click...Thud...Thud...Click...Click...Thud...**_

Back and forth the sound repeated as the handsome Prince of the Fruit Kingdom paced his office, deep in thought.

He had lost everything.

Well, not everything. He still had his Kingdom, his title, his subjects, his wealth and his stunning good looks. But now, he was as single as a grape that had fallen off the vine. He'd lost both his fiancee, the iridescent Princess Bubblebath and the man he'd had a lust filled fling with, Prince Gumball.

"Damn!" Slamming his fist into his open palm, Prince Applebottom cursed, glaring at the plush, plum coloured rug beneath his shoes. "Damn that vampire!" He snarled, grinding his teeth.

It was all his fault that everything went wrong. It was all Vampire King Marshall Lee's fault!

Not only had the monster ruined both his relationships and upset his carefully laid plans for the perfect wedding, but he'd spent **months** terrorizing his people!

"AGGH!" Yelling in frustration, Prince Applebottom's hands clenched into fists and he stomped his foot on the rug several times, desperately wishing that the fibres being crushed beneath were that nasty vampire.

And to add insult to injury, if the stories were to be believed, at the Candy Prince's Biennial Ball several days ago, Marshall Lee had shown up, called him a **douchebag** in song and asked Gumball to start dating **him!**

The filth!

"**ARRGH!**" Snarling in rage, Applebottom stomped over to his desk and flung himself down into his chair. Propping his elbows on the desk, he gripped his head, glaring at the wooden top, teeth clenched tightly. He was just so angry!

But what could he do? What could he do to get his revenge against the Vampire King and Prince of the Nightosphere? He was a powerful undead, afraid of nothing and- Oh. Ohhhhhh.

Prince Applebottom's fingers slid out of his hair and a sinister sounding giggle poured from his lips like sour apple juice.

"Guess who!?"

"Marshall Lee!"

"Ding! Ding! You get a prize!" Removing his hands from Prince Gumball's eyes, the vampire instead planted a quick kiss on the Candy Prince's cheek and floated away, chuckling at the brilliant blush blossoming across the others already pink face.

Hand pressed to his cheek, Prince Gumball gave Marshall an embarrassed, half-hearted glare. It was early evening and he was sitting at his desk, reading over a few papers and signing several documents- working as per usual.

The vampire was wearing a black hoodie, dark blue jeans and his usual bright red sneakers. Though oddly enough, there was a parcel sitting on the reclining mans chest- the sight of it made the Prince's pink eyes narrow sharply.

"Marshall Lee... What is that?" He asked cautiously. The vampire picked it up set his feet on the ground, walking over to his new boyfriends desk with a shrug.

"Dunno. Got it in the mail."

"Marshall... I think it came from-"

"The Fruit Kingdom? Yes."

Prince Gumball was of course familiar with what Fruit Kingdom postage markings looked like, having sent many letters and parcels there while exchanging pleasantries with Prince Applebottom.

There was actually a more recent pile of them in his waste basket from the Fruit Prince as well, all full of dry apologies and requests that they continue their trade agreements- for the better of their Kingdoms.

Prince Gumball still hadn't decided what he was going to do on that front yet. While he personally wanted nothing more to do with Applebottom, it was true that his own people had benefited greatly from the trade arrangements they'd had in place.

He'd have to come to a decision one way or another some time soon. But for now, it was time to deal with the matter at hand.

Marshall Lee set the parcel on the desk.

"Have you opened it?" Gumball asked, looking the box over.

"Yeah. There was a letter and another box inside. Haven't opened that yet." The vampire grinned, pulling out a banana yellow paper, identical to the ones in Gumball's trash bin. "Thought I'd share it with you," He snickered. "Because I'm not supposed to."

"What?"

"Listen to this: '_Marshall Lee, _(that's me)_ it has come to my attention that we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. _(Y'think?)_ While it was you that held my people captive with fear for several months and it was also you who brought my personal love life unceremoniously into the public eye, _(that's one way to put it) _I am willing to put all that behind us, and start anew. _(How noble!)_ You are a powerful being, not someone I would want for an enemy, _(Fruit boy's got a way with the compliments!)_ therefore as a sign of our new relationship, please accept this gift. I require nothing in return, only the knowledge that you, in the peace of your own home, used it to its full capacity. Yours truly, Prince Honeycrisp Applebottom. _(Did you know his name was Honeycrisp?)_ P.S. This gift is for you and you alone. _

Marshall finished reading the letter and fished another box out of the parcel. It was a pretty little thing, made of some light coloured wood with a little silver latch holding it shut. For some reason, Prince Gumball felt chills roll down his spine.

"That's..."

"I almost see what you saw in him." Marshall grinned, hovering slightly off the floor and moving backwards, holding the box in his hands and looking at it curiously. "So what do you think it is?"

Gumball picked up the letter and read it over, forehead crinkling.

"I-I don't know..." He said carefully, looking over towards Marshall and staring hard at the box in his hands. "What is that made out of?"

"I dunno. Some kinda wood." Marshall shrugged.

"And you haven't opened it?"

"Nope. Thought we could share the magical moment of Fruitface's gift to me together." The vampire's fingers hovered over the box latch. "Being as its probably somethin' tryin' to get me to get him back into your good books."

"What?"

"I know all about his letters Gumgum." Marshall floated back over to Gumball's desk. "Shall we?" he asked, setting the box on it.

"I... I don't think we should open it."

Marshall snorted.

"Look Bubba. I trust Applebottom even less than you do. But uh... I wanna know what it is. You do too. Admit it."

It was true, even though the box was for some reason making the Prince very nervous, Gumball desperately wanted to know what was in it. Swallowing back his fear, despite some part of his brain screaming warnings and pleas not to, he nodded.

"All right then. Open it."

Marshall undid the clasp and lifted the lid of the box.

Inside, sitting on a bed of lavender fabric was a glass ball.

"Uh..." Marshall picked up the ball and gently turned it over in his hand. "What is it?"

What it was, was right on the tip of Gumball's tongue. He'd seen one before, he knew he had, either in person or in a book somewhere. But he **knew **he knew what it was.

"That's... Um..." He looked back at the wooden box, something about that was tickling his brain too. He frowned at it and poked around the light purple fabric, trying to see if there was anything else in it; there wasn't.

"Huh..." Marshall floated backwards again, slowly turning the ball over in his hands. "What am I supposed to do with it?" He murmured, lifting it up to study it in the light of Gumball's lamp. It was just a simple, glass orb, about the size of a tennis ball.

Still seated at the desk and frowning, Gumball was holding the box; there was something about it-

"White oak."

"What?" Marshall looked up from his studying of the ball.

"This box is made from white oak." Gumball informed him, staring intently at the wood. "Isn't that what most stakes are-"

"Hey! It gets warm when I shake it!"

Prince Gumball looked up from the box. Marshall Lee was hovering a couple feet off the floor in the middle of his room, grinning at the glass ball, giving it another little shake.

"...It does what?"

"It's getting warm! What happens if I shake it really hard..."

"Marshall..."

The vampire gave the glass a really hard shake.

"Marshall Lee...!"

Something inside the orb sparked.

"Marshall-!" Even as Gumball was leaping from his desk chair and ripping a curtain from its hangers, he knew he would never be fast enough. And as the brilliant sunlight contained in the ball cascaded over the room and Marshall's screams rent the air, he was wishing he'd never met Prince Applebottom.

Broken glass showered the room as the window all but exploded.

Stumbling backwards out of his bed with his arms thrown up over his head, Prince Applebottom desperately tried to make sense of what was happening.

"**Applebottom**!"

It was a voice he knew, as he'd never heard it before.

"Prince Gum—AAGH!" Recoiling from harsh blow to his face, the Fruit Prince stumbled again, trying to keep himself up right. Another hard, stinging blow landed on his face- the other side this time, sending Applebottom tripping to the floor.

"You rotten! Slimy son of a **cactus**!" Prince Gumballs foot swung out, landing a solid kick on Applebottoms chest, booting the man onto his back.

Gumball stood over the Fruit Prince, pink eyes looking almost red in the early morning light, framed by the broken window behind him. Dark pink liquid slid down his face from a cut in his cheek (likely from the glass) and dripped onto the collar of the white shirt he wore. The Candy Prince hardly seemed to notice as he stared down at Applebottom, fists trembling with fury by his sides.

"What-What are you... T-Talking about?" Prince Applebottom wheezed, curled on the floor, dressed in only his nightclothes.

A banana yellow paper was tossed to the floor beside the Fruit Prince. Applebottom swallowed and nervously started pushing himself up, rubbing his chest.

"G-Gumball... I can explain."

"You sent a Solar Orb to Marshall Lee as part of some half-baked revenge scheme."

"I... Well... Uh..." Exhaling slowly, Applebottom was wracking his brain, willing forth some masterful explanation that would once again woo Prince Gumball into his arms. Nothing came. "N-Now Gumball..." Applebottom warned, holding out a placating hand as the pink Prince stepped towards him again, radiating anger.

"You tried to kill, Marshall Lee."

Prince Applebottom began moving backwards.

"The man's a menace Gumball!" That didn't help any. "I was only- And you weren't even su-supposed to-to-**GUARDS**!" Shrieking for his Dragonfruit soldiers (how they hadn't heard the window breaking in the first place was a mystery), Prince Applebottom scrambled backwards as Prince Gumball lunged.

"**You**!" Gumball seized the front of Applebottoms shirt and dragged him close, other fist clenched tightly. "You lied. You cheated. You used me. You made me look a fool!" Gumballs hands trembled with his fury. "You could've done anything to me Applebottom. bAnything/b! You could've sold all my baking secrets to the other kingdoms. You could've told the Lumpy Space Prince what kind of noises I make during sex!" His eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't have gone after Marshall."

There was noise in the hall, the guards were coming. Gumball looked up at the door briefly and then down at the terrified Applebottom in his clutches. For all the pretentious airs the fruit Prince put on, he was really just a coward.

Making a quick noise, Prince Gumball firmly grasped Applebottom and dragged him back towards the window.

"No! Gumball! I-I!" Prince Applebottom struggled, pleading with the Candy Prince, begging him to not throw him out the window.

As soon as they were close enough, Monochromicorn swept in and scooped them both up, pulling the shrieking Applebottom from the room.

"I would like nothing more than to **kill** you Applebottom!" Gumball yelled as they flew straight up, clutching onto the Fruit Prince.

"Gumball!" The Prince shrieked, flailing madly as they flew higher, nearing the top of the castle.

"Lucky for you!" Gumball adjusted his grip on the fruity man. "It's not in my nature!" The top most flag spire was growing nearer and nearer. "Unfortunately for you! Marshall Lee was my friend long before he was my boyfriend!"

Screaming as Gumball suddenly let go of him, Applebottom covered his eyes, waiting for the air to whoosh past his face, the wind to whistle in his ears and his life to end in a- Applebottom opened his eyes; he wasn't falling.

Gumball was perched on the back of Monochromicorn with a decidedly evil expression on his face- one to match his evil little chuckle.

"And he'll appreciate this far more I think."

Applebottom's nightshirt was uncomfortably tight around his neck and swallowing nervously, the Prince looked around him. The back of his shirt was hooked on the top of the flag pole.

"No! Gumball! I-!"

But the Candy Prince and his friend were already flying off into the morning.

"Come back! I can! I can do better! I'll! I'll!" Flailing uselessly, the Fruit Prince shouted apologies and offered up more lies until-

"Hey."

The Prince blinked and looked down. A previously MIA Dragonfruit soldier clinging to the pole below him, waved.

His nightshirt began to rip.

"Where did you go anyway?"

"I'm over here."

Prince Gumball smiled as Marshall turned his head a little more, actually sort of facing his direction now.

"So... Where did you go?" The vampires voice was hoarse and crackly and his face (particularly his eyes) was covered in bandages.

Prince Gumball reached over and gently brushed a loose piece of dry, black hair back, his eyes flicking to the bandaged limbs in Marshall's lap.

"No where important."

Doctor Prince told him that being a vampire, the flesh and bones would return.

Gumball leaned over and kissed the top of Marshall's head.

"Just... Throwing the rotten fruit in the trash."

And Marshall's laugh told him that everything was just perfect.


End file.
